


pretty boy

by orphan_account



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, just an excuse to write miles babbling during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s no way miles could ever get sick of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> pretend they have accents

there’s no way miles could ever get sick of this.

alex sits before him, knees beginning to feel sore from the hard wooden floor. not that he minds- or can really notice it, as he’s currently busy with something else. miles allows himself to sneak a glance down and groans at the sight- his boyfriend’s petal pink lips around his cock, looking up at him with chocolate brown puppy eyes and spit dribbling down his chin. he tilts his head back and it hits the wall behind them with a tiny thud.

“god, baby,” he chokes out, screwing his eyes shut as he feels the warmth in the pit of his stomach growing, “you look like a damn pornstar.”

alex pulls off of him with a wet, obscene pop, immediately replacing his mouth with his nimble hands. he takes a second to breathe before replying, “who’s to say i’m not?” his voice is shot, sounding as if he had smoked a few before he let miles push him down to his current position onto their bedroom floor.

“you know,” miles drawls, running his hands through the northerner’s thick hair and taking in a deep breath, “that beautiful mouth of yours has got to be my favorite thing about ya.”

alex smirks, removing his hands from around miles and wrapping them around his waist instead, bringing his head forward to lick a stripe down the underside of his dick that elicits a moan from above him. “i’m a bit offended it’s not my mind or somethin’,” he rasps, “didn’t know you were that superficial, love.”

“of course there are plenty other things i adore about you,” miles says with a giggle that quickly turns into another moan as alex circles his tongue around the head of his cock, “just that your blowjob skills are _exceptional_.” his fingers wrap themselves around alex’s locks and pulls tightly, and he can hear a soft whimper under him. “though your arse is a close second.”

alex hums, a vibration miles can feel through his whole body, and he chokes a bit when he bucks his hips up in desperation. he lets himself relax, fingers gripping miles by his hips, before letting himself take even more, until his nose is pressed up against the dark hairs of his torso. above him, miles lets out a strangled moan, back beginning to arch off of the wall and drive himself even deeper down alex’s throat.

alex has learned by now that miles doesn’t have much of a filter when they’re having sex, and has to admit he’s come to love the chatter that spills from his mouth as he bobs his head back and forth, groaning each time he hits the back of his throat. “you just look so- oh fucking _shit_ \- so beautiful, honey.” his hips buckle again as alex moans, one of his hands trailing down to his own dick. “you’re just perfect at everythin', aren’t you?” he can feel the pressure building and his head feels too light on top of his shoulders.

“fuck, i love you and your lovely little mouth of yours. so perfect, yeah? so fucking perfect at sucking cock, aren’t you?” alex replies with a mix of a sob and a hum of approval, his own mind beginning to spin with pleasure. he lets his eyes slip closed as he takes all that miles gives. his scalp burns where it’s being pulled on by his strong hands, but he doesn’t particularly mind.

“you just love every bit of it, don’t you- princess? oh god _fucking damn it_ \- you’re just a fuckin'  _angel_.” he struggles to speak, his chest feels heavy and as if he can’t get enough air into his lungs. he can feel his climax building as building and the edges of his eyesight are burning white. he forces his eyes open so he can peer down at alex on the floor to discover he is just as much of a mess as him. sweat causes the hair that’s not in miles’ grip to stick to his forehead and he’s a fiery shade of red from his face down to his chest. he lets out a whine when he notices the hand that’s not gripping his waist is down in between alex’s legs, pumping his length to match the rhythm of the bobbing of his head. “look at you aly,” he croaks out, “you just fuckin’ love sucking me off, don’t you?” alex lets out a shrill moan, looking up at him with tears stinging the corners of his eyes. he can tell he’s close too, by the way his hips buck at an irregular pace once they make eye contact.

“c’mon babe, make me cum.”

miles sees stars when his orgasm finally comes, his head and cock throbbing as he arches off of their bedroom wall and thrusts into alex’s mouth, a string of curses and his boyfriend’s name escaping from his own. alex makes a show of swallowing it all down, and as he rises to his feet wipes off some stray cum off of his cheek with his index finger, popping it into his mouth as he stares miles down.

“god, you’re absolutely magnificent.”

they messily lock lips, miles able to vaguely taste himself on alex’s warm tongue. their teeth collide and clash but it’s barely noticeable with the sounds alex makes as he ruts himself against miles’ thigh. as they pull apart for air miles can’t help but tease, “looks like someone’s a bit desperate there?”

alex answers with another cry and is about to get himself off when his hand is slapped away and suddenly miles’ fist is wrapped around his dick. he lets out a gasp as he drops his head down, resting it on miles’ shoulder.

“if you don’t mind me asking, al, why’d’you like blowing me so much?”

his head suddenly pops up and they’re instead now forehead to forehead. “is this really the fuckin' time miles?” his breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching. when miles doesn’t reply he sighs and scrambles to find words amongst everything he’s feeling.

“if y-you want me to be honest, i love pleasin’ ya,” is the first thing he admits, his voice gradually getting higher as the sentence goes on. “i love seeing the faces you make when you cum, i love hearing your moans, i love how you always babble on about my suckin’ skills.” his eyes flutter shut for a few moments and his mouth hangs open until he eventually lets out a small whimper. “i love seeing you when you’re so vulnerable, ‘cause i know i’m the only person who’ll get to see you like this- oh fucking _shit_ miles—“

“you’re doing so good baby,” he coos in his ear, “keep going.”

“i-i-i love the, the ache in my jaw, the way i can feel it for days afterwards. i love the burning in my throat, i love the rush of warmth in my mouth once you cum- jesus fucking _christ_ miles oh my god- i just- i just love everything about it. it’s, _shit_ , it’s wonderful-“ he lets out a high pitched sob as he finally feels the tight bundle of nerves in his abdomen release, and suddenly he’s cumming all over miles’ hands and in between their stomachs, alex incoherently mumbling until it’s beginning to die down and all he can say is _“i love you miles, i love you, i love you”_.

it’s not long before he’s finally ridden through all the aftershocks of his orgasm and his legs begin to give out, miles picking him up like a bride and carrying him to his bed, lightly placing him onto the sheets before pulling out a box of tissues from under their nightstand and wiping the drying cum from their stomachs. once he’s done he flops down beside him, pulling him closer to his chest.

“did you mean it?”

alex pulls away from their position for a second to get a full look at miles, furrowing his brows in confusion. “mean what?”

“what you said about why you like sucking me off.”

alex’s face begins to burn a shade of bright pink as he averts his gaze. “well, erm… yeah, i did.” he bites his lip before adding, “especially about, uh, seeing you that vulnerable.” he forces himself to meet miles’ eyes. “it’s… in a way, touching to know that no one else in your life will be able to see you the way i do when i’m on my knees, you know?”

“hopefully,” miles adds.

“oh shut the fuck up,” he replies, covering his mouth as he giggles and rolls over onto his side. “way to ruin it, mi.” he feels his boyfriend’s body press up against his back and lets out a content sigh.

“well, i guess as long as you love giving blow jobs i’ll be able to see your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock. and what a sight that is.”

“ruining it,” he repeats.

miles chuckles as he presses his forehead to the back of alex’s shoulder and take a deep breath. “i love you, alex. and i always will.”

“i love you too miles. good night.”

“good night, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by me and my friend paris (they don't have an ao3 acc but i know ur reading this pear) talking about how fetus alex probably sucked a lot of dick and i basically said something about how pretty alex probably looks giving blowjobs... and then this happened  
> the only other times i've written smut was when i was still emo and wrote my chemical romance fanfiction and let me tell you-  
> it was bad.  
> like, really bad.  
> so hopefully i've since improved?  
> you can imagine them in any era you want btw  
> i see other writers doing this to SO if you wanna follow/contact/talk to me/whatever you can find me on [ instagram](https://www.instagram.com/unleashthefuckingbats), [twitter](https://twitter.com/plasticeyelids), and [tumblr](http://dontbetechnology.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
